


He is my King

by Rose_The_Reaper



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Minecraft, Murder, king alternate universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_The_Reaper/pseuds/Rose_The_Reaper
Summary: A loyal servant to the Mad King carries out his requests.





	He is my King

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago so hopefully it's not too terrible. It is focused around the Minecraft Kings AU. Hope you enjoy :)

I sat on the steps of King Ryan’s throne, waiting patiently for him to give me orders.  He was expecting a group of his friends, whom I met on various occasions and today it seemed to be bothering him.  I looked up at him, waiting for him to prompt the conversation, as I wasn’t allowed to speak without being spoken to.  I then noticed his crown was a bit crooked, so I stood up and carefully adjusted it, then returned to my spot on the steps.

                “Thank you.” He said.

                “My King must always look his best.” I said. “May I ask a question?”

                “You may.”

                “Why do you appear to be distressed?” I asked.

                “Well I’ve had the throne for a while and I’m afraid I’ll be dethroned.” He replied.

                “That won’t happen as long as I breathe.” I said, bowing my head.

                “I’m glad I have you as a body guard Ash.” He said, a genuine smile on his face.

                Just then, a palace guard burst into the throne room and knelt before the throne.

                “My King, Geoff, Michael, Jack, Ray, and Gavin are here to see you.” He said.

                “Send them in.” King Ryan commanded and the guard ran off.  I stood up and moved to stand next to the throne.  I adjusted my iron corset styled chest plate and placed my hand by my diamond sword.

                King Ryan glanced at me and took note of my hand resting on my sword.  He shook his head and I let my hand fall by my side.  The group entered the throne room and knelt before the throne.

                “She’s still alive?” Michael asked, referring to me.

                “What do you mean Michael?” the king asked, confusion written on his face.

                “Well to be honest, I would have thought you would have stuck her in a pit and left her for dead.” Michael said, and the rest of the group looked a bit anxious.

                “I could never do that to her.  She’s worth more than diamonds to me.” King Ryan said, and I felt flattered.  He never complimented me before.

                “What purpose does she have to you?  I know you’re not keeping her around because you feel like it.” Geoff asked.

                “Glad you asked.” King Ryan said with a wicked grin. “Follow me.”

                The King led them to the massive battle pit that was deep in the castle. 

                “Uh King Ryan, what is this?” Gavin asked.

                “A battle arena.  Prisoners fight to the death here using their bare hands.  The last one standing is usually set free.” King Ryan explained, then turned to me. “Ash, please step into the arena and show them why I keep you around.”

                I removed my sword from its sheath and handed it to King Ryan.  I then hopped into the arena and readied for a fight.  The pit was made of obsidian and the size of an Olympic swimming pool.  Doors ran along one side for prisoners to enter.  King Ryan sometimes placed me in the pit for training and for his entertainment. 

                “Open the doors.” The King commanded.  The doors opened and four male prisoners entered the pit. 

                “This’ll be easy.” One of the prisoners said with a snicker. 

                I waited for them to advance on me and once one got too close, I lunged.  I quickly delivered a blow to his stomach, hitting him multiple times.  He crumpled to the ground and I stomped on his ribs repeatedly until his screams turned into choking. 

                “Who’s next?” I asked.  The prisoner that made a comment earlier lunged forward and I quickly moved out of the way.  He swung at me, hitting my ribs.  I let out a groan and threw myself at him.  I wrapped my hands around his throat and he grabbed my braid and pulled it roughly until I lost my grip.  He then tossed me to the ground and quickly sat on my chest.

                I delivered a hard blow to his groin and pushed him off me.  As he lay in pain on the ground, I stood up and set my foot down on his throat, slowly increasing the amount of pressure until he stopped struggling.

                The last two prisoners were fighting amongst themselves and I waited patiently until one of them was executed.  The final prisoner had his back turned so I wasted no time running at him and toppling him to the ground.  I knotted my fingers into his hair and was prepared to smash his head against the ground.

                I hesitated slightly, not sure if King Ryan wanted me to kill him or keep him alive.  Hearing no orders from the King, I slammed the prisoner’s head against the floor.  I punched him hard in the face, blood spraying from his nose.  I then continued to slam his head against the ground until he stilled under me.  Getting to my feet, I turned to face my audience and bowed slightly.  The King’s comrades looked horrified, but the King himself looked pleased.

                I walked to the edge of the pit and raised my hand up.  King Ryan pulled me up and handed my sword back to me. 

                “Ash, I have some important matters to discuss in private before dinner.  Why don’t you go to the kitchens and plan the meals?”

                “As you wish.” I bowed, then headed off to the kitchens.  I found it unusual, I was rarely out of his sight but I didn’t mind.  I was rather glad that I got to pick the meals, especially dessert.  I went to the kitchens and the head chef, Mary, smiled when she saw me.

                “It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?” She said.

                “Yes, it has.  How are you Mary?” I said.

                “Good.  How is being the King’s bodyguard treating you?” she asked.

                “Very well.  I enjoy the amount of power and freedom it gives me.” I said.

                “That’s good.  Now I take it you’re not here on a social visit?” she asked.

                “No, I need to pick the meals for tonight’s dinner.” I answered.

                “What do you have in mind?” she asked.

                “I have no idea.” I said.  “Can you help me?”

                “Of course.  The King usually has five course meals.  The order would be appetizers, soup or salad, an entrée, a main course and dessert.”

                “The appetizer should be caviar.” I said.

                “Followed by cream of broccoli soup.  Then a small salmon dish.”

                “With steak as main meal.”

                “And dessert?” she asked.

                “A cheesecake.” I answered. “Do you want me to assist you?”

                “If you want.”

                Mary and I worked hard preparing the ingredients so that the time to cook and prepare each course could be reduced.  Sometime later, a guard entered and said the King wanted me.  I bid Mary good luck and left.  The King was in the gardens, chatting amongst his comrades. 

                “Dinner preparations are underway now.” I told him.

                “Good.  Now, join us.”

                I sat down on a chair, keeping straight posture.  I listened in on the conversations, not too sure if I should join in or not. 

                “How did you end up as the King’s bodyguard?” Jack asked and it took me a moment to realize the question was directed at me.

                “I started as a simple palace guard.  Thought it would be a good way to earn some coin.  My job was to wander the palace in case of any trouble.  One day, someone made it by the other guards and headed right inside the King’s bedroom.  I chased after them and took care of them.  I woke the King in the process and he was impressed as to how well I fought.” I explained.

                “Where did you learn to fight like that?” Ray asked, while twirling a rose in his hand.

                “I was a vagabond for a long time.  Taught myself either kill or be killed.  And my father taught me how to use a sword before he died.” I said.  “Once my father died, I began wandering.”

                “Fascinating.”

                After a few hours of conversation, a servant informed us that dinner was ready.  After dinner, the King retired and invited everyone else to stay the night in his palace.

                As I waited on my window seat that doubled as my bed, King Ryan was changing into his nightwear.

                “They think I’ve gone mad.” He said. “They want to take my crown from me.”

                “Is there anything I can do?” I asked.

                “Will you be a good girl and go eliminate them?” he asked, his blue eyes cold and glinting slightly with an emotion that resembled excitement.

                “As you command.” I said, getting up from my seat and leaving the room.

                His comrades were in a different part of the castle.  I entered the first room, which happened to be Ray’s.  I unsheathed my sword and plunged it through his throat as he slept.  I continued my bloody task and headed back to King Ryan when I finished.

                “They’re all dead.” I said, kneeling on one knee in front of him.

                “Good girl, come here.” He said, beckoning me to the bed.

 I got in and laid down next to him.  This was the first time we shared a bed and I enjoyed the feel of his body heat.  He kissed the crown of my head and held me close to him.  If I had to, I would kill a thousand times in order to be this close to him, to earn his respect and approval.  I closed my eyes and basked in the comforting feeling of his closeness.

            


End file.
